Bésame en tiempo de vals
by Girl Magic del Anime
Summary: [UA][HinataXGaara]Un baile para el amor,una joven ojiblanco observa escondida al joven pelirojo cubierto por un antifaz en el otro extremo del salón, el también la observa.


Dedicado para el día de los enamorados, es una de mis favoritas…Tiempo de vals, de Chayane. Espero disfruten esta loca idea que se me ocurrió en un viaje escuchando esta canción.Un Gaara/Hinata, Universo alterno.

**§ºº§o§ºº§**

_**Bésame en tiempo de vals**_

**_I capitulo_**

_**(único)**_

**§ºº§o§ºº§**

Sabía que todo sería igual, no entendía el para que, tenia que asistir a un baile, donde sólo habría personas de la elite de su familia… todas acaudaladas y demostrando el gran poder que tenía su dinero y fortuna.

Se apoyo en una pared escondida del bullicio de hacían las personas.

Se sentía nuevamente sola…

Nuevamente un estorbo para los planes de su familia…

Sólo era una mujercita que lo único que quería era paz, y no estar en una reunión de esta índole.

Bajo sus ojos tristes…

Y más aun en un día que celebraban el amor, ella aun no era capaz ni siquiera de expresar aquellos sentimientos.

Y aun cuando niña quiso con toda el alma a un niño de ojos azules como el cielo, el solo la quería como una buena amiga, una hermana menor.

El baile de San Valentín.

El baile del amor y ella estaba sumamente asustada por eso, no quería sufrir, no quería nuevamente…

Había olvidado aquel cariño hacia su amigo Naruto, pero no era bueno que no quisiera a nadie. En realidad habían algunos jóvenes que se le habían acercado en un baile anterior y en otras reuniones pero ella había acudido a su futura cuñada a que la ayudara a deshacerse de ellos

"Hinata-chan, no podrás huir siempre de los pretendientes"

"Es que no quiero ir con ninguno de ellos…compréndeme Tenten-chan…y-yo solo…"

"Lo sé, ya veras que habrá alguien…"

Sin embargo ahora como seguía escondida pudo vislumbrar aquella silueta que le pareció familiar.

Era ese joven pelirrojo.

Ya lo había visto en esa fiesta anterior cuando estaba huyendo y a la vez saliendo del salón, había tropezado por accidente con el, no le vio el rostro solo pidió unas rápida disculpa…y salió caminando con rapidez.

Ahora se arrepentía de no haberle visto el rostro

¿Cómo serian sus ojos?

Trato de eliminar ese fugaz pensamiento. Porque al verlo caminar de espalda, se notaba que debía ser alguien muy sereno y serio. Era de porte altivo.

Ni siquiera notaría su presencia en lo más mínimo, lo haría quizás en alguna de las mujeres exuberantes que abundaban en el salón que buscaban a un hombre para enamorarlo en esta noche.

Se apoyo nuevamente en la pared mientras era cubierta por los grandes cortinajes del ventanal.

En su mano izquierda tenía el antifaz que le había obsequiado su amiga Sakura, para esta fiesta que consideraba especial. Cubierto de algunas largas y suaves plumas en un costado, tan oscuras como el infinito cielo nocturno.

Hinata dudo en que fuera así, pero se lo coloco en el rostro, aunque sin darse cuenta acentuaba aun más el blanco de su piel, y el brillo albo de sus pupilas cubiertas de nostalgia

**§ºº§o§ºº§**

No era agradable para alguien como el, estar en un lugar tan patético como este.

Solo había accedido a la petición de su hermana mayor y al tener supuestamente buenas relaciones con otras personas importantes.

Tonterías…

Esto era muy aburrido. Era como una fiesta de disfraces. Aunque la diferencia que esta vez solo era un especie de mascara que cubría los rostros y las identidades de todos…

Patético…

Inútilmente se resistió, a colocarlo. Y debió hacerlo por que uno de los infantiles requisitos de esta reunión era el bendito antifaz.

Gaara no estaba para esto, se apoyo en el respaldo de su asiento mientras miraba a Temari conversando animadamente con un joven que para su disgusto tuvo que considerar en un futuro como el novio de ella.

Eso era justamente el baile…

¿Cómo se llamaba el día este?

Valon…Valan…Valentín…

San Valentín…el día del amor…

Bufo un poco molesto y tomo un sorbo de su copa que contenía un extracto de frutas. No tomaba alcohol, ya tenia suficiente con ver las consecuencias de una noche de borrachera con sus hermanos.

Aunque…no estaba para soportar a algunas niñitas que acosaban a algunos chicos para que las sacaran a bailar.

Amor…después de todo no sabía lo que era.

En sus 18 años no lo conocía ni siquiera, amar a alguien era algo desconocido. Y no sabía si sería lo correcto averiguarlo.

Mientras observaba el salón, vio una pequeña sombra que se movió en el otro extremo.

Estaba escondida…

Sus ojos verde aguamarina escudriñaron mejor entre las sombras…Esos ojos de nieve…

Ya los había visto en alguna parte…

Si mal no recordaba era esa jovencita de la reunión anterior, que estaba saliendo rápidamente del lugar sin que nadie se percatara.

Esbozo una mueca irónica…

Era buena para escabullirse, en medio de la multitud.

Aunque en cierto modo la entendía, de seguro no le gustaba estar en lugar como este, y el compartía el sentimiento.

Pero también hubo una cierta curiosidad que sintió repentinamente al volver a verla. La había recordado vagamente en alguno de sus pensamientos antes de venir. Quizás por su extraña forma de ser. Muy distinta a las jóvenes en la habitación.

Era bastante tímida.

**§ºº§o§ºº§**

_**Tiempo de vals es  
el tiempo hacia atrás  
donde hacer lo de siempre  
es volver a empezar  
donde el mundo se para  
y te observa girar  
es tiempo para amar**_

Una suave melodía cubrió el salón, mientras las luces bajaban con lentitud.

Hinata volvió a ver si veía a aquel joven pero al parecer ya no estaba en su lugar. Lo mejor sería salir un rato al balcón, donde seguro no había nadie ya que todos comenzaban a bailar. Y así encontrar un poco de paz.

Se escabulló de manera lenta, no sin antes ubicar a su primo que empezaba a bailar con Tenten. Su hermana al parecer también estaba muy ocupada con otro joven.

Las cortinas se movieron levemente mientras pasaba y abrió con manos inseguras la puerta de vidrio y saliendo a la noche que con calma la recibía. Camino algunos pasos hacia el balcón deteniéndose a algunos centímetros y soltando un suspiro cansado.

Pero no se había dado cuenta que una silueta estaba apoyada al lado de la puerta de entrada y que era cubierta por las sombras.

"Escapar es algo que haces a menudo- dijo una voz ronca y lenta"

La joven ojiblanco estuvo a punto de dar un salto al verse asustada por aquella voz, pero volteo lentamente hacia donde había salido.

"y-yo solo… - trato de explicarse"

Miro al suelo un tanto nerviosa. Mientras el desconocido caminaba hacia la tenue luz. Cuando levanto su rostro su sorpresa fue grande cuando se dio cuenta que era el pelirrojo.

"como sea…- respondió el ojiverde"

Era lo bastante rápida para escabullirse entre la gente que estaba cercana a la puerta. Al verla más de cerca le llamo la atención aquellos ojos de nieve. Eran de una gran pureza, aunque parecían desgarradoramente tristes.

"Usted es el joven con quien tropecé la vez anterior, disculpe si lo moleste"

"mmm"

Caminó algunos pasos más cerca del balcón mirando el gran jardín, y la hermosa fuente de agua que hacia un cristalino ruido en la bulliciosa noche que había dentro del salón.

Ella estaba nerviosa, por la cercanía. Por eso miro hacia la oscuridad del jardín. Aunque era alguien serio, no parecía ser una mala persona, al contrario se veía que guardaba secretos, un halo de misterio lo envolvía.

El pareció algo molesto y hizo un ruido

"siento molestarlo joven…"

"no es necesario que me llames así…tengo un nombre"

"¿un nombre?..."

"Sobaku no Gaara"

Fue entonces cuando la miro directamente a los ojos, ella pareció un tanto sorprendida por aquella cercanía, aunque en realidad la presencia de la joven no le incomodaba.

Hinata entonces se dio cuenta del brillo de sus ojos, se parecían al océano. Se ruborizo, al menos debajo del antifaz él no lo notaria. Pero se veía atractivo aun cuando su voz sonara tan fría en sus oídos.

"Es un gusto conocerte…mi nombre el Hinata Hyuuga"

Por primera vez en la noche esbozo una pequeña pero tímida sonrisa.

Él se sorprendió, sus facciones cambiaban rápidamente con aquella sonrisa, al parecer parecía mas inocente y dulce.

¿Acaso no le había tenido miedo por su voz?

Era valiente, aunque se viera que parecía una inofensiva jovencita…eso le agrado.

"Hyuuga…si es así, deberías estar adentro junto a las visitas"

"Yo no soy de ahí…no me gusta, ni menos en esta noche"

"San Valentín…quizás hayas peleado con tu novio"

"En realidad no, Gaara-kun. Ni siquiera creo que yo pueda tener uno…no soy alguien que el amor busque…"

Aquella respuesta rodeada de soledad lo sorprendió, pero no entendía. Estaba seguro que era alguien bonita, a través de lo que dejaba ver el antifaz.

"¿Amor?...no es algo en lo que yo haya creído…pero hay que aceptarlo… supongo…"

Hablar con un joven desconocido la alegraba, quizás porque sentía que él la entendía. Ya sus silencios no la ponían nerviosa.

Una brisa la hizo temblar levemente, hecho que el pelirrojo se percato.

El dejo de apoyarse en el barandal para dar un paso hacia el salón.

"Entremos…esta comenzando a hacer frío acá afuera"

"pero…"

El la miro de reojo mientras ella llevaba sus manos a su pecho, no negaría que se veía adorable con aquel vestido de tirantes, de un lila oscuro.

"A pesar de que no te he visto bailar…supondré que sabrás hacerlo"

La joven lo seguía mientras estaba entrando, lo observo mientras le ofrecía caballerosamente el brazo.

Caminaron juntos algunos pasos cuando el se adelanto, quedando frente a ella. hizo una leve reverencia.

"¿Aceptaría un baile con un desconocido…Hinata?"

Ella lo miro un poco sorprendida y sonrojada. Ya que sería la primera vez que bailaría con alguien así.

"Si…será un placer"

Aunque estuvo a punto de tartamudear, encontró que el lo hacía con suma seriedad. No entendía pero a cada minuto se hacía más cercano.

La música aun no comenzaba por lo que se encaminaron al salón donde otras parejas estaban también.

Quizás algunos, pensaran que eran un pareja…se volvió a ruborizar ante la idea.

"Comencemos…"

_**Tiempo de vals  
tiempo para sentir  
y decir sin hablar  
y escuchar sin oír  
un silencio que rompe  
en el aire un violín  
es tiempo de vivir**_

La voz del joven la acaricio mientras sentía como entrelazaba su mano con la suya y la tomaba suave pero firmemente del talle.

Gaara no entendía la razón de su invitación, pero estaba seguro que sería la mejor decisión tomada desde hace mucho tiempo.

Tenía la seguridad que la joven la había aceptado.

Al tenerla cerca, puro sentir aquel perfume a amapolas y violetas, le fue familiar. Era aquel mismo perfume que sintió en el choque y que lo había perseguido hasta ahora.

Era el suave aroma de Hinata. El nombre de la jovencita que comenzaba a llenar sus sentidos…deleitándolos.

La miraba detenidamente fijándose en aquel extraño brillo que bordeaba en sus ojos blancos, era algo curioso.

Ella también le devolvía la mirada, un tanto más confiada al mirando tan directamente. También se sentía investigado por ella.

La melodía hacía que el empezara el suave vaivén entre sus cuerpos, extrañamente sentía una sensación agradable al moverse junto a la joven. Ella graciosamente parecía disfrutar en su enlace y comenzaba a moverse más libre y dejando que el la llevara.

Un momento ella cerro los ojos dejándose envolver por aquella seguridad que las manos y el agarre del joven le proporcionaban. Era algo tan placentero. Esperaba que nunca terminara.

Ya no se sentía sola…

Ya no se sentía triste…

El la hacia sentir de tantas formas extrañas, cuando la miraba con aquella extraña mirada de hielo. Pero a la vez de tanta profundidad y significado.

Volvió a abrir los ojos mientras el dejaba de agarrarla del talle para hacerla girar una vez.

Lo hizo con deleite y con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios para cuando el la volvió a tomar con firmeza.

El pelirrojo observo la felicidad de su pareja de baile, y por un momento su alma se contagio de ella. Sus oídos comenzaron a palpitar al sentir que ella lo miraba y le sonreía graciosamente, dejándose llevar por su ritmo.

¿Qué era esta extraña sensación que su cuerpo experimentaba, una extraña angustia, de calor y frío?

Su sangre parecía correr más rápido de lo normal.

_**  
Bésame en tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
sin parar de bailar  
haz que este tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
no termine jamás**_

Ella provocaba todas estas sensaciones con su presencia, que parecía cambiar en sus brazos. Porque su tristeza ya no estaba presente, si no una extraña calma que lo contagiaba

La música se calmo y se hizo un poco más lenta.

El la acerco aun mas a su cuerpo, provocando que por su columna la recorriera una escalofrío.

"¿Estas segura de que quieres seguir bailando conmigo?"

"h-Hai"

Sin embargo en un movimiento, sintió que algo tibio rozo sus labios, fue rápido pero pudo sentirlo.

Gaara había…

Cuando lo miro un tanto curiosa, se dio cuenta que el sonreía maliciosamente.

Se coloco nerviosa ante esa extraña sonrisa en su rostro serio.

"¿segura?"

Encontró sumamente divertido molestarla de esa forma. Aunque se dio cuenta que era una tortura volver a hacerlo.

La joven Hyuuga le estaba agradando mucho más de lo normal. Y eso porque no era igual que las demás. Respetaba su silencio, compartía todo con su nostálgica mirada.

"Gaara-kun…"

Escuchar su voz en un susurro después de tanto, le pareció algo etéreo.

"¿mmm?"

"¿Cuantos años tienes?"

Aquella pregunta le parecía algo extraña aunque se mostró curiosidad infantil en ella.

"Cuanto crees que tengo"

"P-pues…veinte"

"No…tengo dieciocho, aunque no te culpo."

"Representas más, Gaara-kun"

"y tu tienes diecisiete"

"¿Cómo?..."

Se sorprendió al ver que había acertado.

"un presentimiento…"

El giro fue un poco más rápido debido a que otra pareja se había interpuesto en su espacio.

El presentimiento se debía a que al solo verla otra edad no se venía a su mente, un azar del destino que ella casi tuviera su edad…y lo agradecía.

_**  
Tiempo de vals  
tiempo para viajar  
por encima del sol  
por debajo del mar  
sin saber si te llevo  
o me dejo llevar  
no es tiempo de verdad**_

Ella lo miro, mientras seguía el suave vaivén de la música que cambiaba.

"Después de todo este baile no fue tan malo, como creí"

"pienso lo mismo"

Para su sorpresa le respondió

Se dejo llevar nuevamente, dándose cuenta que el tiempo se detenía mientras sus pies volaban junto a el.

Se dio cuenta que los ojos de océano esmeralda de su acompañante se cerraban mientras giraban.

El también disfrutaba.

Sin embargo habían ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, quizás no dormía bien, pero cuando los abrió y volvió a fijarlos en ella, bajo su mirada. Ya que el la había descubierto mirándolo

"Tranquila…"

El susurro fue hecho en su oído y le causo sorpresa, era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz sin frialdad, era extremadamente calmada.

Lo miro y sintió mientras le sonreía y entrelazaba aun mas sus dedos con los de el. Sintiendo la tibieza de su mano.

La música se calmo…

Se apoyo en su hombro mientras suspiraba levemente, estaba un poco cansada. Pero no deseaba separarse de él.

Se sentía tan bien…

Aunque no estaba bien que fuera tan atrevida para…hacer eso, iba a retirarse cuando el la rodeo con su brazo, atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

Pudo sentir su masculino perfume…

Y el bajo su cabeza apoyando su mejilla en su frente, también descansando.

Entonces también sintió el palpitar de su corazón, a través de la tela de la camisa. Y el calor que se desprendía de él.

Las parejas cambiaban, pero ellos seguían aun bailando lentamente. A pesar de que estuvieran todos a su alrededor girando

Hinata había aceptado la invitación de un desconocido que al pasar de las horas había conquistado su corazón

_**  
Tiempo de vals  
tiempo para abrazar  
la pasión que prefieres  
y hacerla girar  
y elevarse violenta  
como un huracán**_

Sumamente irónico que abrazara a una casi completa desconocida. Aunque no era algo que rechazara por completo, al contrario. Le gustaría saber aun mucho más de ella.

Por que simplemente la joven que estaba en sus brazos lo había conquistado.

La realidad se presento a sus ojos cuando sentía aquel palpitar nuevamente en sus oídos y el correr rápido de la sangre por todas sus venas. Y un vendaval de emociones.

Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir así con solo un toque.

Se pregunto si lo que consideraba una tortura podría ser una respuesta a toda esa tormenta de emociones.

Si podría atreverse a…

Lo intentaría, arriesgaría todo en un paso. Dándole la opción de elegir, en ese instante.

La joven se percató que el joven hombre estaba perdido en sus pensamientos por algunos minutos, se pregunto que lo atormentaría.

Hasta que la llamo por primera vez

"Hinata"

Fue entonces cuando volvió a acercarla pero levantándola levemente del suelo para poder besar sus delgados labios.

Se acerco lentamente dejando la oportunidad de que ella lo rechazara, pero al parecer solamente estaba ruborizada y podía asegurarlo debido al suave calor que de su rostro se desprendía.

El antifaz molestaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente para entorpecer sus deseos. Sus labios estaban un poco fríos, y el encontró una buena forma de darles calor.

Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por aquel roce que la hacia sentir en el cielo.

Aunque no sabía que hacer, se dejo guiar por los movimientos que el hacía, dejando entreabiertos sus labios y moviéndolos lentamente junto con el, encontrando que el calor entre ambos aumentaba sin darse cuenta.

Era tan suave y tibio, y aun así a pesar de todo lo que sucedía seguían bailando lentamente.

_**  
Bésame en tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
sin parar de bailar  
haz que este tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
no termine jamás**_

Después de aquel largo contacto, Hinata lo miro sorprendida.

El siguió bailando aun más animado, siguió también. Siendo envuelta por una extraña alegría.

Se escapo una suave carcajada, que su acompañante escucho a pesar de la música.

Entonces se dio cuenta que pronto todo acabaría, dando una última mirada a todo y luego deteniéndola en su preciosa pareja, que también comprendía la situación.

La música fue apagándose con las luces, el ofreció su brazo nuevamente mientras iba con ella a la salida.

La dejo un momento mientras conseguía algo sumamente importante.

Hinata observo mientras el desaparecía entre todo el alboroto que se formaba debido a que dentro de media hora terminaría todo.

Pero ella sabía que el baile había finalizado y con eso su encuentro.

Por eso se puso algo triste, ya que quizás nunca lo volvería a ver…

Pero él volvió a aparecer y tomándola de la mano la llevo fuera del salón hacia otro balcón.

Los ojos de la joven mostraban curiosidad en su accionar y en el suave agarre que mantenían

Antes de partir Gaara la volvió a entrelazar en sus brazos mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo y recordaba su calor.

"Quiero hacer algo antes de despedirme"

Hinata no entendió hasta que el con su mano derecha tomo el antifaz y lo saco de su rostro.

Por primera vez sintió el fresco de la noche y un tanto descubierta ante su penetrante mirada.

"Gaara…"

El también se retiro el antifaz, mientras ella se sonrojaba al ver su rostro por primera vez.

"ya que no puedo despedirme bien…"

Con la mano libre tomo suavemente del cuello acercándola hasta besarla nuevamente, pero esta vez con mayor profundidad, y estrechándola con propiedad.

Ella lo atrajo tomándolo suavemente de la camisa, en una forma en que se diera cuenta que el sentimiento era mutuo.

El esbozo una suave sonrisa dentro del beso.

"Un regalo de san Valentín…supongo – le susurro al oído el joven"

Cuando el pelirrojo se retiraba la miro de la entrada, dedicándole una leve sonrisa a la sonrojada y agitada jovencita que lo miraba partir.

En sus femeninas manos había una hermosa rosa blanca.

Sonrió mientras la olía y se sonrojaba ante aquel detalle, y en el rápido mensaje escrito en un papel adjunto en el tallo.

Lo volvería a ver…suspiro y sonrió con más alegría.

Ya que el aun deseaba bailar con ella aun más, y también deseaba llegar a ser parte de su corazón.

"Yo también quiero bailar contigo una vez más…y volverte a besar Sobaku no Gaara"

_**  
Tiempo de vals que  
empleamos los dos  
dibujando en el suelo  
de un viejo salón  
con tres pasos de baile  
una historia de amor  
es tiempo y es en fin  
mi tiempo para ti.**_

**§ºº§o§ºº§**

Agradezco todo su apoyo de antemano. Dios! Salió bastante cursi! Pero en fin jejej. Es San valentin despues de todo jejeje

§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§


End file.
